


Pushing the Needle too Far

by thaliachaunacy (thalialunacy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thaliachaunacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with the locker room and wet Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing the Needle too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Redblaze](http://redblaze.livejournal.com), who loves her wet!Ron.

"Good practice, mate," Harry said as he peeled off his undershirt and threw it on the changing-room floor to accompany the heap of his robes. "I wish everyone hustled out there like you do. But mostly they just hustle to get out of here as quickly as possible."

There was a wet-fabric rustle behind him but no witty response. He turned, curious. "Cat got your--" He stopped short, confronted by the picture his best friend presented: shirtless, muscles strained from practice, sweat seeping out of pores and slipping down his skin, hair fallen in messy damp strings around his face, his eyes glinting with exhaustion but entirely focused.

On Harry.

Harry ran his tongue over dry lips and wached Ron drop his shirt on the bench next to him, his eyes staying on Harry.

"No." Ron began walking across the room. "The cat hasn't got my tongue." He stopped just short of the pile of Hary's clothes. "You're a slob." A smile cocked the corner of his mouth. He unceremoniously kicked the pile aside with his bare foot and took another step forward, minimizing the space between them.

Harry snorted, trying to hide taking in a deep breath. "So are you, wanker," he said, his voice an octave lower than normal, watching Ron lean down to him, feeling the hair on his neck stand, feeling his skin prickle.

"Wanker, eh?" Ron's words were barely a murmur, his breath hot against Harry's skin. "They say it takes one to know one." A smile danced across his lips, so close to Harry's.

Harry's heart thudded unevenly in his chest. He opened his mouth to retort but Ron's lips slanted over his before he could form a word. They were dry, demanding, and thorough as they pushed at Harry's, his tongue invading and staking claim.

Harry stiffened, want flaming to life in his belly, and kissed him back. He slid his tongue against Ron's, against smooth teeth and the ridges on the roof of his mouth. He felt hands on his arms, pushing him, and he allowed it until his back hit the rough wall. Then he pushed back.

Their bodies pressed together and a small sound escaped Harry as he felt Ron's skin, smooth and damp and nearly feverish with desire. He could feel an aroused cock pressed against his hip, and thrusted into it just enough to make a point. The kiss broke and Ron looked down at him with darkened eyes. "Call me a wanker..."

Harry cocked an eyebrow. Ron leaned down and captured his lips again, and Harry's lungs froze in his chest as he felt a hand travel down his stomach. Nails dragged lightly across the smattering of hair and fingers pushed under he waistband of his pants. He bit Ron's lower lip, trying to smother a groan of antipation. He was hard and aching to be touched.

When Ron's hand slid down Harry's cock, pushing his pants to the floor, they both moaned, the sound reverberating in the small room. He kissed Ron harder, desperately tangling with his tongue as his hips moved into Ron's hand, which was pumping just roughly enough to make him harder than he thought possible. Heat curled in Harry's belly fiercely, tighter and tighter with each stroke, stickiness escaping the tip of his cock.

Ron slowed his movements and Harry nearly whimpered. He looked up at Ron. "Don't you dare stop now," he said, dragging his hands down Ron's back, not giving a fuck if he left scratches.

The corner of Ron's mouth turned up. "And what happens if I do?"

Harry's nearly growled. "You wankery, evil, sodding--" The rest of his sentence was muffled by a harsh kiss. When Harry opened his eyes, it was to the sight of Ron kneeling on the cold tile before him, his eyes glittering, his hair falling over his forehead. He sucked in a breath. "--git."

"Hah. We'll see about that." Ron reached out to run his tongue torturously up the length of Harry's cock. Harry's hips jerked convulsively at the sensation.

Ron repeated the motion smoothly, leaving wet trails on the warm flesh, and Harry groaned. His pulse raced and his body ached as he watched Ron tongue him again and again, never where he wanted and never enough. "Bloody tease, too," he said lowly, reaching out to cup Ron's face in his hand.

Ron looked up at him, and there was a glint and a smile then suddenly he had Harry's full length in his mouth. Harry cried out hoarsely and his head fell back against the wall.

The warm wetness of Ron's mouth on his cock was brilliant, and the fire burned full inside of him. He bit his lip, tangling his hand in thick red hair as Ron increased his efforts, sucking and moving steadily, pulling just enough to send sparks all through Harry's groin. Then he reached up and cupped Harry's balls, kneading them gently.

Harry tightened his hand in Ron's hair and thrust into his mouth, his control dissolving. His breathing became desperate moans as his body raced towards completion. Then he felt Ron's finger nudge into his entrance and against his prostate, and he was gone. His body seized up and he could have sworn he saw stars as he spilled what felt like years of stored-up tension into Ron's mouth.

Ron kept his mouth on his cock, gently tonguing until Harry could stand it no more. He pulled Ron up to him and kissed him with his last ounce of energy, sliding his tongue into his mouth to taste what was left of himself. Skin lined up with skin and Harry found himself holding Ron as close as he could, willing their bodies to just slip into each other.

Ron broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads together. "You're welcome," he said with a smirk. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes held immense satisfaction and pride.

Harry tried not give in to the urge to grin. "And you're still a git."

Ron's eyes twinkled and he kissed Harry lightly, his tongue sweeping across Harry's lower lip. "And I'm still--" He pressed his still-hard cock against Harry's hip and Harry chuckled.

"Yes, yes you are." He brought his hand up to grip Ron's length through his pants, and watched his breath catch. "And what do you propose I should do about that?"

Ron looked at him for a moment, then cocked a grin at him wickedly. "Turn around."

Harry blinked, then guffawed, dropping his hand and leaning back against the wall. "Here?" You're mad."

Ron nodded once, the smile still on his face. "Certifiable." He dropped a lingering kiss on Harry's lips. "But nobody's going to walk in, and you know it." His hands smoothed down Harry's sides and his tongue slipped into his mouth, palms sliding around to cup Harry's ass firmly.

Harry's spent cock twitched in response and he made a noise into Ron's mouth. He felt the adrenaline seeping into his veins at the thought. He pushed his tongue against Ron's and moved his hands down to make short work of Ron's pants. "Alright, but make it quick," he said dryly, casting a smart look over his shoulder as he turned to face the wall.

Ron pressed his body against Harry's, his cock rubbing against Harry's backside, and breathed into his ear. "You say that as if it's no fun for you." He circled the shell of Harry's ear with his tongue, biting on the lobe, and Harry shuddered.

He pushed back into Ron and leaned against the wall, his palms pressed into the wood. He heard Ron's sharp inhalation and felt Ron's cock nestle between the cheeks of his ass. Their bodies pressed together warmly, Ron eagerly seeking out Harry's heat.

Harry smiled to himself, then turned his head, rubbing Ron's stubble with his own. "My wand is on the bench."

Ron made a sound of approval and brought his lips to his neck, sucking a red mark onto the skin. Harry dipped his head slightly, savoring the sensation. Then a rustle, a grunt, and a whispered spell later, Harry felt Ron's cock at his entrance, felt it slide past the constrictive muscle and in as deeply as he could go.

Harry let out a slow moan and tipped his head back. The feeling was indescribablely good, but what made his gut go liquid were the warm animal noises Ron made against Harry as he moved slowly in and out again. "Mmm..." He pressed his nose into Harry's neck. "You feel lovely."

Harry laughed hoarsely, sucking in a breath as Ron thrust into him again, harder this time. He was, apparently, going to take it quickly, as ordered. Harry spoke through clenched teeth around his thrusts. "I could--ah, gods--say the same about--" He gasped out a breath. "--you."

Ron grunted against his neck, his teeth sinking shallowly into Harry's flesh as his pace increased. He pistoned in and out, feverishly seeking release, and his breaths turned to groans. Harry pushed back into him, feeling the arc of motion only their bodies could make together.

Then with a decidedly hard thrust, Ron's body stiffened, stuck by orgasm. He cried out and grasped Harry to him tightly as his body shuddered with it, and Harry felt Ron's cock pulse inside of him.

Ron leaned on Harry, panting against his skin, and Harry smiled, catching his own breath. He reached his hand to cup Ron's face, and turned to plant a kiss on the skin he could reach.

Ron took in a deep breath and pulled away, turning Harry to face him and descending upon his lips. He kissed him gently, thoroughly, and a touch whimsically.

When he pulled away, he regarded Harry thoughtfully, an eyebrow cocked. "Does that mean we're even, then?"

Harry chuckled. "Well..." He looked over Ron's shoulder at the showers and smiled wickedly. "For now."


End file.
